Conventional computer file backup techniques allow what is commonly referred to as an incremental backup of a file using a time stamp associated with the file. As a result of such backup techniques, different versions of a file may be stored in the memory of a backup media. The capacity of the backup media is generally not overburdened when the size of a file being stored on the media is small. However, when the size of a file and each version thereof is very large, or the file is a disc partition, then the capacity of the backup media may be used up quickly. This problem is especially true when the difference between two versions of a large file, or disc partition, is not great, since it results in storing in the backup media two slightly different versions of the same file each of which is very large.